1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server and a method for assembling the server, and more particularly to the server and the corresponding assembling method that integrate a first bridge circuit board and a second bridge circuit board into the server structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in the current field of the server technology, a transfer board is usually applied to integrate a connecting backplane and other electronic components. Typically, the connecting backplane is used to receiving a plurality of hard discs, and thus shall have a huge capacity of data transmission. Currently, the connecting backplane is usually connected directly with the transfer board. Obviously, such a connection pattern can't provide sufficient capacity to meet the transmission load from the plurality of the hard discs.